Fiéis
by Tata-S2
Summary: One-Shot: O mundo continuava nas mãos dos abomináveis gigantes, mas a esperança era a ultima que morria no coração dos verdadeiros soldados... Ackerman não era apenas um nome, era um dever, e esse fardo Levi e Mikasa carregavam juntos...


**Nota do autor:**

***O que você precisa para entender essa história é:**

**1º Assistir toda a primeira temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**2º Saber que Levi e Mikasa possuem o mesmo sobrenome**

**Obs: Eu sei que se pensarmos no fato de que nessa fanfic os dois já sabem sobre a igualdade de nome, a história perde um pouco o sentido em relação ao mangá (que eu infelizmente ainda não li). Entretanto, por favor, mesmo com as contradições tente aproveitar essa História.**

***Sobre a capa/Créditos:**

**O Link da origem está no meu perfil.**

*** - Espero que gostem! Obrigada, e até mais ver! \o/**

A terceira muralha mais uma vez havia sido tomada pelos titãs, que com a ajuda dos inteligentes Encouraçado e Colossal entraram sem grande esforço. As tropas de todos os regimentos foram ordenadas a tomar seu território de volta mais uma vez junto a Eren, dando espaço para novamente o lugar ser tingido de sangue e recheado de matança e carnificina sem escrúpulos.

Os furiosos Ackermans matavam sem precedentes e medos, numa rapidez e agilidade quase impossíveis para o olho humano. Trabalhavam em harmonia em batalha como ninguém o fazia, com uma mesma alma e coração de guerreiro. Para cobrir Eren no mesmo plano que fechara o portal tantos anos antes, os Ackerman se separaram em direções opostas, aniquilando qualquer gigante que se atravessasse em seu caminho.

Flash Back On:

_ O sol cegava os olhos cansados de cada novato da tropa de exploração, obrigando-os a de qualquer maneira manter a cabeça baixa para seus superiores, entretanto Mikasa o Sol não vencera aquele dia. Seus olhos negros ônix encaravam todos os líderes com a força e igualdade de alguém que sabia seu valor: o de cem soldados._

_- Senhores! Vocês estão aqui hoje para receber uma notícia que mudara o rumo de seus dias futuros transformando-os em disciplina e aprendizado! – Erwin falava calmamente, mas com a firmeza de uma multidão – Cada um de vocês terá um Mentor Veterano presente em nossa tropa de exploração, para que assim adquiram mais experiência e não morram como muitos de seus companheiros fizeram por descuido ou obra do destino!_

_ A única resposta que Erwin recebeu foi o silêncio absoluto. Eren, Mikasa e Armin independente de suas habilidades mais do que especiais e únicas ainda eram considerados pirralhos por Levi e tratados igualmente como todos por Erwin, e por isso não fugiam de nenhuma regra._

_- Entendido soldados? – Erwin questionou_

_-Sim senhor! – respondeu em uníssono a tropa_

_- Cada um terá um mentor que deverá ser respeitado acima de qualquer questionamento, pois seus futuros orientadores lhes ensinarão tudo o que sabem! – Erwin explicou – É necessário que tenham em conta que cada dupla, está sendo formada a partir de suas habilidades em comum atualmente, e tudo que fazemos é para o bem da humanidade e para evitar mais perdas em nosso esquadrão! Entendido?_

_- Sim senhor!_

_ Durante todo o tempo de explicação, Levi só analisava e se perguntava quem seria mais semelhante com ele: O mais poderoso soldado da humanidade... Ah, quem ele estava tentando enganar? Era tão óbvio quanto o fato de titãs serem desprezíveis, só havia uma pessoa naquele aglomerado que o fazia ficar impressionado, com exceção de Eren em sua forma de titã, e esse alguém era Mikasa Ackerman, a única que aguentaria suas lições sadistas e cruéis._

_- Agora lhes vou dizer quem são seus orientadores. Cada um que for chamado, venha e pegue seu material de informações, para logo se retirar! E em meia hora encontrem-se aqui junto de seu tutor! –ordenou o líder_

_ Um a um os soldados foram sendo chamados, uns com cara de desgosto, outros com um olhar de alívio e alguns até felizes. Ao final restaram apenas Armin, Eren e Mikasa._

_- Armin Arlert! – Armin se dirigiu até Erwin, para logo depois pôr uma cara ótima no rosto, seguida de um breve sorriso de Erwin._

_- Eren Yeager! – Eren não poupou sua agonia, e então começou a rir:_

_- Perfeito Hanji, você é quem mais entende de titãs..._

_- Mikasa Ackerman – Mikasa ordenadamente pegou seus arquivos e se retirou, ela sabia muito bem quem seria seu tutor desde o início._

_ Seus passos eram rápidos e esbeltos, e com eles seu corpo se retirou do local para logo ser seguida por Levi. Ela foi até um jardim e se sentou em uma grande pedra abaixando pela primeira vez a cabeça diante do Sol, sabendo estar sendo seguida pelo viciado em limpeza._

_- Você não vai abrir pirralha?_

_- Eu sabia desde o momento que o comandante Erwin começou a falar, que nós dois acabaríamos nisso juntos. – respondeu a bela de cabelos negros sem emoção._

_- E de onde veio essa certeza absoluta? – questionou o grande soldado_

_- A certeza absoluta veio a partir do momento que você me seguiu, antes era só um palpite que eu apostava cem por cento._

_- Pirralha! Abra logo essa merda!_

_- À sua maneira._

_ Mikasa abriu o pequeno caderno de duas folhas, para não ter surpresa de quem se tratava, apenas tendo que sentir o redemoinho de sempre quando via ou escutava seu sobrenome: Ackerman... O destino era mesmo engraçado, em um dia queria mata-lo por maltratar Eren e no outro agradecer por salva-lo, e agora aqui estava ela com seu igual em nome para ser seu orientador sabia-se Deus até quando._

_- Pois então começamos agora! – disse Levi após sair da proximidade de seu ombro, onde conferiu o que já tinha certeza_

_- Temos que voltar, para a organização. – sem emoção Mikasa lembrou-o_

_- Não precisamos dessa baboseira, venha pirralha, vamos começar a cavar sua cova hoje!_

_(Flash Back Off)_

Enquanto matava dezenas de titãs Levi, deu uma breve olhada para sua única aluna... A idade adulta lhe tinha caído mais do que bem, seu amor infantil por Eren se transformara em algo real agora e muita coisa havia mudado. O amadurecimento a tornara uma mulher incrível no belíssimo tempo de seus 28 anos, e Eren já não tinha o controle de cada passo que ela dava e até mesmo de seu estilo de corte de cabelo, agora longo na altura dos cotovelos.

Mas uma coisa não havia mudado: Yeager, e onde não havia mais a dependência sentimental, uma preocupação cada vez maior com o irmão de criação tomou forma, o que na opinião de Levi á destruiria um dia.

...

O sangue corria nas paredes, mortos e mais mortos espalhados no solo, restos dos membros corporais dos cidadãos sobre as casas, essa era a parte que Levi mais odiava na batalha e com a qual ele nunca se acostumou e jamais o faria, mesmo naquele dia que eles obtiveram a vitória no plano de fechar a muralha após quase 24 horas em batalha juntos...

Porém, por mais que não quisesse admitir, não era os restos mortais das pessoas, a sujeira sobre sua roupa e os olhares infelizes no rosto de cada um que preocupava o mais poderoso soldado da humanidade, e sim o fato de não estar com a certeza absoluta que seu prodígio estava a salvo. E então igual o fazia ao final de todas as batalhas ele começou a procurar por sobreviventes mesmo enquanto matava os titãs ainda restantes na muralha agora já fechada

- Mikasa! Mikasa?! – preocupado e lutando contra o cansaço, Jean começou a se desesperar, o que rapidamente foi notado por Levi e os demais.

E a partir daquele momento os amigos próximos começaram ficar agitados e desesperados, e num ato de egoísmo passaram a desesperadamente procurar somente Mikasa, sobretudo Levi e Eren. Transformado em titã Eren começou a correr, por entre a cidade e Levi tão rápido quanto a luz entrou em todos os becos e casas que lhe apareciam á frente sem nunca perder a oportunidade de matar um gigante imundo.

_Flash Back On:_

_ Após mais de dois anos treinando juntos, Mikasa e Levi já não eram mais dois estranhos como antes. Mesmo que de forma singular, estranha e quase nula os soldados conversavam e sabiam muito um do outro, graças á semelhança. Por outro lado, Levi não tinha um pingo de pena dos olhos Onix e seu sadismo atingia o máximo com Mikasa, a fim de testar todos os limites de seu destemor. Horas correndo, natação no inverno rigoroso, escalada, lidar com a falta de comida, cuidados médicos além dos básicos, treinamento intensivo de combate corpo a corpo onde o capitão lhe presenteava com muitos machucados e lesões, algo que claramente não era de graça... Esses eram apenas alguns dos obstáculos impostos pelo maldoso capitão._

_..._

_ Levi ria do fato da bela garota faze-lo soltar vários insultos durante o banho quando a água lhe atingia sobre os ferimentos muito bem feitos pela dona dos olhos negros._

_- Amanhã, eu vou fazer você se arrepender disso Ackerman! – prometeu falando sozinho após sair do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura._

_ Após vestir-se, o capitão se dirigiu até sua sala para revisar seu relatório sobre a ultima exploração. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com sua aluna em pé em frente á janela, com seu habitual rosto sem expressão e aura onipotente, algo que ele incondicionalmente sempre admirou desde a primeira vez que a viu no tribunal. _

_ Sem que ela percebesse, seu mentor a analisava enquanto ela se perdia em seus pensamentos, algo que acontecia muito raramente... Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ela segurava o cachecol vermelho nas mãos, o que era mais do que estranho. E então por um momento Levi se demorou no pescoço da jovem, e em como o mesmo era delicado, mas logo parou seus pensamentos indiscretos._

_ Mikasa para ele não podia ser mulher, para ele aquela jovem destemida era o único jeito dele deixar algo para humanidade quando se fosse: as suas habilidades. Quando ele entrou e fechou a porta Mikasa acordou do transe, mas manteve a posição na janela, sabendo que logo o capitão estaria ao seu lado._

_- Você achou a resposta para a destruição dos titãs?! Para estar tão absorta, só aceito se for algo deste nível._

_-É algo banal capitão. - respondeu enrolando novamente o cachecol no belo pescoço – Erwin mandou eu lhe entregar esses documentos. – Mikasa reunia os papéis o mais perfeitamente possível na mesa para logo se dirigir até a porta – Com a sua licença. – e então saiu_

_ Ao olhar pela janela Levi logo entendeu: ali estava Eren beijando ardentemente uma bela loira._

_-Eren, você é um verdadeira filho da puta!- declarou rispidamente Levi, logo virando as costas para a cena._

_..._

_ O momento do treino corpo a corpo entre Levi e Mikasa era quando os dois mais conversavam, embora de maneira um tanto grosseira..._

_- Por que não encerra isso tudo logo de uma vez pirralha?!- soco, soco, chute lateral com a perna direita_

_- Do que você esta falando capitão? – Chute duplo lateral com a perna esquerda, seguido por cotovelada_

_- Sobre Eren! Ao meu ver, você está neste labirinto sem saída ridículo há anos! – soco, joelhada, cotovelada_

_- Capitão, acho que minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta! – soco, cotovelada, soco lateral – Por isso, cuide só de meus assuntos militares!_

_ Ao terminar de falar e abaixar um pouco a guarda, Mikasa tomou um soco certeiro de direita de Levi, que em nada se sentiu culpado após a resposta recebida da jovem._

_- Escute bem Ackerman! Desde o dia em que eu virei seu orientador, eu lhe ensino tudo o que eu sei, coisas que muitos dariam a vida pra aprender! – ele abaixou a guarda e lhe olhou profundamente, fazendo-a mudar a expressão há pouco com raiva devido ao soco – E eu não pretendo desperdiçar o que é meu, sabendo que tudo isso ficará pra você e sem remorso algum você pode tacar na merda!_

_ Mikasa apenas escutou sem reação e Levi continuou:_

_- Saiba que quando disse pra você resolver tudo isso, eu sei os motivos pelo qual não o faz! –Levi ia se aproximando lentamente – Eren não te ama, Eren não te vê como mulher e isso está na cara de qualquer um, mas se você não quer ouvir isso dele, então ouça de mim! Você não pode parar no tempo por alguém que não é digno disso, não pode arriscar tudo e todos por esse amor infantil! Quando você virou minha aluna já estava preparada pra carregar o peso disso tudo, o fardo de ser minha sucessora se eu morrer na boca de uma dessas feras imundas! - declarou quase gritando - Eu respeito seu amor, mas você tem que amadurecer ele e enfrentar a realidade! Yeager lhe dá a vida, como qualquer ser humano também a daria por uma irmã, mas infelizmente ele nunca vai te dar seu coração! – Levi agora estava na frente de Mikasa, com os corpos quase se tocando - E essa droga de esperança está te destruindo! Eu quero fazer com que você seja A SOLDADO MAIS PODEROSA DA HUMANIDADE, mas tudo isso só depende de você! Porque eu sei o que eu quero! – ele agora a olhava tão de perto, que a diferença de altura quase desaparecia e os narizes se encostavam – E você? O que você quer Mikasa? – era a primeira vez em mais de anos que ele lhe chamava assim_

_ Após o tenso episódio Levi se retirou para tomar banho, sem nem saber que após aquela lição Mikasa nunca mais seria a mesma._

_..._

_ Dois anos mais tarde, os cabelos de Mikasa atingiam os ombros e ela era conhecida como A SOLDADO DE AÇO._

_..._

_ Um ano mais tarde depois de lhe atribuírem o novo titulo, seu relacionamento com Levi adotou um caráter acima de qualquer obstáculo. Os dois, __aquilo__, era algo mais do que estranho: não eram amantes e muito menos amigos, eram apenas __fiéis._

_- Hoje eu sei o que eu quero. - Mikasa começou a conversa, de frente a mesma janela de três anos antes – Eu quero ser sua sucessora, e faze-lo ter orgulho de sua escolha._

_- Ackerman, a partir de hoje não posso mais te chamar de pirralha. –Levi respondeu menos rispidamente que de costume_

_..._

_ Com 24 anos Mikasa valia por cem soldados, era feita de aço e finalmente conseguiu realizar seu desejo: junto a Levi Ackerman eram conhecidos como A Dupla Mais Poderosa da Humanidade, e todos a respeitavam como sucessora do grande capitão... _

_- Se um dia tudo isso acabar... – Mikasa perguntou pra ele sentada em na cadeira do capitão com os pés em sua mesa – E se todos estivermos vivos... O que vamos fazer? Passamos toda nossas vidas matando, você acha que nos adaptaríamos?_

_- Primeiro, Ackerman tire os pés da mesa! –rapidamente Levi mudara o assunto, não gostava de pensar num futuro que não era garantido a ninguém_

_- Ackerman? Há quanto tempo desde que você me chamou assim? - perguntou com um tom de falso desapontamento_

_- Mikasa, você poderia POR FAVOR tirar os pés da mesa? – Ele falou ironicamente_

_- Sim senhor, capitão! – riu Mikasa, tirando um breve sorriso fechado de Levi_

_ As conversas já não eram mais grosseiras e ríspidas, não havia mais estranheza e conversas nulas, e nem mais tutor e aluna. Naquela sala, na hora da batalha, nas noites em que adormeceram cada um em um canto, na hora dos treinos e da limpeza, em tudo isso e muito mais eram apenas os dois, juntos e Fiéis para com seus objetivos...Porém para Mikasa, por mais adulta que fosse e tivesse aprendido a controlar seus sentimentos, a presença de Eren era eternamente indispensável, guardada num objeto tão simples: Um abatido cachecol vermelho._

_(Flash Back Off)_

Enquanto desesperadamente matava as criaturas que mais odiava, Levi começou a sentir um aperto que desde que perdera os pais não sabia o gosto e ignorando qualquer tipo de orgulho que tinha de seu jeito frio e sem sentimentos começou a gritar:

- Ackerman, Ackerman responda! Ackerman! – Levi gritava desesperadamente, ainda honrando seu status de capitão, usando o segundo nome que somente em público era de serventia: Ackerman...

- Capitão! – Sirius, um dos mais novos pirralhos o chamou – Capitão, encontramos ela... – com os olhos arregalados o novato chamava seu superior

Levi conhecia aquela expressão, a expressão que cheirava a morte, a expressão de quem não queria dar detalhes, a expressão de quem não sabia o que dizer...

- Mikasa... – Levi sussurrou para si mesmo em cima de um titã de 12 metros, para logo enterrar sua espada ferozmente no ponto vital da fera, assassinando-a – Me leve até ela! Agora! – ordenou

Enquanto corria com o aparelho tridimensional por entre a cidade, Levi pela primeira vez desde a infância rezava. Internamente e desesperadamente ele rezava que somente uma única vez o destino tivesse misericórdia dele. Que quando a encontrasse, ela lhe mostrasse aquele sorriso triste, mas sincero que ele demorou tantos anos pra conseguir para si... Que seus longos cabelos negros estivessem voando ao vento junto de sua postura feroz e sem medo. Desejava até mesmo ver o cachecol vermelho, que lhe dava náuseas, pois era a prova que seu coração continuava batendo, mesmo sendo para a pessoa errada.

Logo seus desesperos foram interrompidos pelo novato:

- Ali! – Sirius apontou – Mais de 50 soldados foram mortos... – o pirralho olhava com choque a cena de destruição - Mikasa matou um por um, todos os titãs assassinos destes pelotões e nós vimos tudo! E o mais incrível é que ela está sem nenhum arranhão!

Sem nem responder Levi correu, agradecendo aos céus pela misericórdia: Mikasa estava viva... Seu prodígio estava vivo... E com pouca procura Levi a encontrou mais uma vez, com sua familiar postura onipotente de sempre.

- Capitão. – Mikasa o cumprimentou

- Ackerman. – Levi respondeu com o típico tom que utilizava em público com ela

Os corpos dos titãs mortos poderiam muito bem ter ultrapassado o número de cidadãos assassinados no local, o trabalho de sua aluna tinha sido excepcional mais uma vez.

- Tudo isso graças a mim... – Levi em seu tom zombeteiro se gabou em cima do trabalho de Mikasa, com a ironia e tom de brincadeira que poucos conheciam vindos de sua parte.

- Ah, claro! – ela respondeu dando seu típico sorriso triste que ele tão desesperadamente rezara a pouco para não perder.

E antes que a conversa continuasse o silêncio tomou conta de todos ali presente, fazendo com que até mesmo Levi e Mikasa não conseguissem esconder seus sentimentos de estranheza: O titã Colossal pela primeira vez na história voltou após seu rápido trabalho, destruindo muito mais do que só o portão da muralha.

- Matamos mil e mataremos mil mais! Vamos Ackerman! – Levi ordenou a presença de sua grande companheira e a batalha recomeçou.

Raramente trocavam palavras na batalha, sendo apenas olhares o suficiente para um entender a estratégia do outro sem mais delongas. Obviamente os Ackerman eram mais que poderosos juntos. Por mais diferente que esta vez fosse, onde o número de titãs a solta era assustador e sobretudo os de tipo raro, o medo não existia no dicionário de um Ackerman... Mas o Titã Encouraçado fez jus a seu papel de gigante raro e de nome, dando total atenção a Eren em sua forma monstruosa.

A luta era digna de espectadores, como se feita paras ser somente assistida e jamais interrompida, respeitada até mesmo pelos titãs mais burros que sempre atacavam Eren e qualquer humano.

Analisando toda a situação Levi rapidamente chegou a conclusão de que tudo aquilo havia sido arquitetado... Aqueles titãs eram mais do que inteligentes, eles eram estrategistas: Eren em seu cansaço óbvio perderia, os soldados desamparados não poderiam contra os monstros, com exceção do grupo de Levi que sozinhos mesmo sendo fortes perderiam diante de tamanho poder. E se Eren era o primeiro alvo, quando ele fosse destruído o próximo seria...

- Os dois melhores soldados da humanidade... Mikasa... – Levi murmurou para si mesmo em choque e então levantou sua cabeça para cima, e viu o Colossal lhe olhando nos olhos com a calma de um predador que tinha certeza de sua vitória. Logo o abominável ignorou para demorar sua atenção em Mikasa.

- Seu filho da mãe! Não!- Levi gritou, e saltou para Mikasa agarrando seu braço e puxando-o a fim de leva-la ao mais longe possível dali

- Levi o que você está fazendo?! – perguntou perplexa ao capitão, que lhe puxava pronto para acionar o equipamento e subir a segunda muralha.

- Cala a boca Mikasa, e faça o que eu mando! – Gritou Levi, sem ser percebido pelos soldados que apenas olhavam em choque e também lutavam com o resto dos titãs, e até mesmo morriam.

- Não! Pare! Eren está lá!

- E você vai ficar aqui?! Eren será obviamente derrotado!

- É por isso que eu tenho que estar lá! – as lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto

E então um grito estremecedor veio do titã adversário, e Mikasa assustada se virou para a origem do som para logo ver, como se fosse o remake de uma memória, a cabeça de Eren em forma de titã ser arrancada. Sem pensar duas vezes a soldado usou toda a sua força para sair do aperto de seu capitão com o intuito de salvar aquele que tanto amava. Deixando Levi em pedaços.

Sem pensar duas vezes Mikasa saltou para a batalha com o dobro do ódio de tantos anos antes e o quíntuplo de habilidade. Seus golpes eram muito além de perfeitos, e a raiva a consumia. O Encouraçado então largou o titã decapitado, afim de defender-se da grande heroína. Armin logo apostou na oportunidade de salvar o amigo e começou a tirar o quase irmão do imenso corpo em que estava preso, e o acordou fazendo com que Eren cooperasse tentando junto a Amin forçar sua saída. Mikasa vendo o que acontecia não mediu esforços , usando a força e agilidade ensinada por Levi, sendo tão rápida quanto o próprio, o monstro não teve escolha a não ser começar a cair. Levi mesmo indignado, se lançou em cima do inimigo cuidando de cada passo de seu prodígio, pronto para saltar até ela caso algo acontecesse.

Com certo receio, Levi olhou para cima para ter seus olhos novamente capturados pelo Colossal, que por mais estranho que fosse parecia estar rindo por dentro... E sem que o grande lutador tivesse tempo de pensar ou até mesmo chance de oportunidade para Eren se recuperar, o desgraçado entrou na muralha para destruir o Titã da humanidade. Seus passos tão velozes quanto o de um felino rapidamente o levavam ao destino desejado. Armin então segurou Eren exausto firmemente para leva-lo junto consigo.

- Amin, me desculpe – Eren pediu

- Do que está falando ?– Armin perguntava enquanto finalizava o que era necessário para começar a fugir do monstro junto ao amigo.

- Por ter que deixar você e a Mikasa hoje. – sem responder Amin começou a levanta-los para logo ser chutado e empurrado brutalmente pelas ultimas forças de Eren, que conseguiu se largar no chão.

Os Ackermans apenas se olharam, não havia tempo e os dois sabiam disso. Levi tentou segura-la, mas era em vão.

- Mikasa por favor, não faça isso! – e antes que terminasse de ser escutado Levi estava sozinho

Com toda a sua alma Mikasa correu até o irmão e o empurrou, a tempo de salva-lo de ser esmagado pelo pé do macabro gigante. Ninguém acreditava e nem queria acreditar. Levi fechou os olhos ficando surdo, cego e mudo, fingindo enganar-se para não ouvir os gritos de desespero de sua aluna ao ser esmagada viva... E quando teve força para abrir os olhos depois de alguns segundos, o titã Colossal apareceu á sua frente carregando o visivelmente danificado e quase dizimado Encouraçado, e com todo o ódio que seu corpo poderia expressar, Levi o encarou com os olhos de um demônio e prometeu:

- Eu irei matar você! – o monstro apenas o olhou uma ultima vez e se foi

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Levi Ackerman, queria morrer, queria que o mundo fosse para o inferno, queria destruir tudo independente de quem fosse. Pela primeira vez, Levi Ackerman entendeu o peso do amor. E como se abraçando a sua dor e simbolizando seu sofrimento o céu começou a chorar...

- Mikasa! Mikasa! Não, não! Não pode ser assim! – em lágrimas Eren falava com os restos do corpo da irmã que aos poucos perdia o ultimo sopro da vida

- Eren... – a bela de olhos ônix sorriu encharcada de sangue e chuva

Levi então andou entre a multidão, que lhe dava espaço em sinal de respeito á seu momento mais intimo... E a imagem que viu jamais sairia de sua cabeça... Seu prodígio... Sua Mikasa... Estava dividida ao meio: Metade de seu corpo fora esmagado e se transformara numa espécie de geleia de membros, sangue e ossos misturada á água da chuva junto ás lágrimas de Eren.

Levi apenas se aproximava do que restava de sua aluna...

- Capitão...Eren... Me perdoem... – Mikasa inutilmente se desculpava

- Mikasa, por que? Por que você fez isso? Por que? – Eren implorava por uma resposta, se culpando amargamente

- Eu fiz isso porque eu... – Mikasa olhou para seu capitão que abaixou a cabeça na hora em ela diria o que por tanto tempo escondeu... E sabendo que já não havia mais tempo disse –Te amo...

- Eu também amo você, sempre amei e sempre vou amar! Você é a minha família, é a minha irmã! – a dor da verdade parecia menos dura do que Mikasa imaginava que seria... Era tão bom poder morrer sabendo que fizera quase tudo o que desejava... Quase...

Armin sem piedade de si mesmo se condenava: para ele era tudo sua culpa, se não o tivesse largado se fosse mais forte...

- Amin, você não teve culpa... – Mikasa sorriu para o loiro – Cuide do Eren por mim. – Amin apenas concordou aos prantos

Como para que dar algo valioso àquele que realmente merecia, Mikasa se virou para seu mentor de anos e prometeu dar a ele todas as sua ultimas palavras.

- Levi... – Mikasa pela primeira e ultima vez o chamou assim em público – Você teve orgulho de mim? – a soldado já dava sinais de adeus

- Eu não TIVE orgulho de você soldado... – o capitão respondeu – Eu TENHO orgulho de você... Mikasa!

- Você demorou todo esse tempo para me dizer isso capitão... Você é mesmo um idiota... – Mikasa tristemente sorriu aquele que mais amava seu sorriso – Obrigada por acreditar em mim...

Levi então se virou pedindo aos céus que sua dor terminasse logo, que sua morte fosse menos dolorosa, que todo o sofrimento que ela pudesse vir a sentir naquele momento lhe fosse atribuído a si no dia de sua morte. Implorava para que a luz que todos os religiosos que ele tanto odiava falavam, lhe levasse com toda a gentileza que aquele mundo horrível desconhecia.

- Capitão?...

- Sim, Ackerman... – ele entendia que ela queria morrer com o orgulho intacto

- É uma pena que essa água tão suja esteja molhando seu rosto e também seu uniforme... – Mikasa tentava sorrir, mas seu corpo já não obedecia mais.

_FlashBack On:_

_ Mikasa agora com seus 26 anos esbanjava maturidade e direito de respeito, fora o primeiro soldado a se negar a ter seu próprio pelotão... Mikasa era única em muito mais de uma maneira, sobretudo em relação ao tão temido e sem sentimentos Capitão Ackerman..._

_- Como é ser derrotado em uma corrida capitão? – Mikasa provocava Levi após ganhar uma aposta de natação entre os dois, em um dia frio de inverno_

_- Embora não pareça, eu realmente sou um cavalheiro e acabei achando mais que suficiente faze-la pôr roupas tão curtas em um dia tão frio, e ainda por cima obriga-la a entrar em um rio tão gelado. –Levi respondeu boiando na água, recusando-se a admitir a derrota da garota mais jovem._

_- Discutir com você é inútil! – Mikasa respondeu, com uma demonstração de intimidade que ninguém acreditaria ser possível alguns anos antes._

_ Levi levantou um pouco a cabeça sobre a água, dando um leve sorriso e por fim terminando:_

_- E ainda sim, você é a única que insiste em fazê-lo._

_ Indignada com suas palavras, ou na realidade apenas querendo fingir isso, Mikasa o atacou na água, com o intuito de fazê-lo se arrepender por não admitir a sua vitória, o que acabaria se tornando uma má ideia para seu lado... Antes que pudesse pega-lo por trás, enquanto o mesmo continuava a boiar de olhos fechados e relaxados na água gélida. Seus atos foram farejados pelo militar que perto da velocidade da luz a prendeu com os dois braços acima da cabeça, para logo puxa-la com o braço esquerdo livre, prendendo seus corpos juntos com a força de um esquadrão, colando suas peles molhadas uma na outra. _

_ Sem falar nada, os dois melhores soldados já vistos apenas de encaravam, em dúvida se o que aconteceria era bom ou não para suas posições..._

_- E se eu admitir que você ganhou Mikasa? –Levi começou, quase colando seus narizes – O que seu capitão ganha se fizer isso?_

_- Meu respeito absoluto por um dia – Mikasa como sempre, jamais abaixaria a guarda_

_- Você me deve isso por muito mais do que um dia Mikasa! – Ele não pararia tão cedo_

_- Mas... –antes que pudesse responder a chuva começou a cair sobre eles_

_- Ah, que merda! – Levi olhou para cima reclamando, mas nunca soltando-a – Ok. Devido às circunstâncias, eu admito: Você venceu! – naquele momento além da razão vencer seus desejos carnais, a chuva começou a aumentar, algo que não era do agrado do herói._

_ Porém antes de solta-la, Levi a olhou profundamente nos olhos em busca de algo que nem mesmo ele sabia. Seu pescoço naquele momento, livre do símbolo irritante do titã humano, parecia uma das coisas mais belas que ele já vira. E sem se demorar mais a soltou, e para sua própria sanidade começou a sair do rio, deixando a agora mulher com várias duvidas._

_- Que circunstancias? – perguntou Mikasa_

_- A água da chuva! - ele respondeu, vestindo a camisa branca um tanto amassada_

_- Eu achava que você era um maníaco por limpeza... _

_- Você já parou pra pensar que a água da chuva é na realidade algo muito nojento?_

_- Eu gosto! –Mikasa abria os braços dando seu típico sorriso meio triste_

_- A chuva é todo vapor que temos aqui em baixo subindo, então pare e pense! É nojento! –Levi se defendeu enquanto Mikasa apenas ria de sua teoria..._

_(Flash Back Off)_

A lembrança dela sobre algo que ele falara em uma data qualquer , e o que seria tão banal para maioria... Lhe fez doer o coração. E mais uma coisa antitípica aconteceu naquele dia: Levi agradeceu pela chuva, pois só ela, aquela que por tanto tempo condenou como suja, poderia esconder suas lágrimas...

Após demonstrar seu respeito, lutando contra sua vontade de gritar Levi se virou, se aproximou, ajoelhou-se e pegou a mão livre daquela que jamais sairia de suas memórias.

- Pirralha, não é a água da chuva que molha o meu rosto! – Mikasa então derramou sua ultima lágrima sorrindo sinceramente ao seu capitão, para logo depois escolhe-lo como alvo de seu ultimo afago. E então descansando seu o rosto em suas mãos calejadas, ela fechou os olhos para nunca mais abrir.

- Mikasa! Mikasa! Acorde! Não! Não! – do outro lado Eren apertava a mão imóvel da irmã com toda a sua fé esperando por um milagre

Levi apenas observava quase cego devido lágrimas camufladas o quão irônico tudo aquilo era: Mikasa morrera apenas por ser A Melhor...

Então Amin, mesmo ainda em choque avistou o que tornava tudo aquilo mais absurdo: após sua morte, os titãs foram saindo um a um seguindo o Colossal que ainda carregava seu companheiro de carnificina...

Naquele dia até mesmo os titãs respeitariam a dor da Humanidade...

_15 Anos Mais Tarde:_

- Mamãe, mamãe! Eles voltaram!- um garotinho gritava em alegria ao ver a volta da tropa de exploração

Enquanto tudo era organizado para a abertura do portão, todos se preparavam para ver ou sentir desde a alegria de um reencontro até a dor de uma partida... E com o portão da agora quinta muralha aberto, o comandante foi o primeiro a entrar com seu habitual rosto sem expressão, dando espaço para elogios, boatos e até mesmo xingamentos por parte dos cidadãos:

- ''Você é um monstro!''

- "Sabiam que ele matou o abominável Titã Colossal Sozinho? "

- "Meu avô disse que ele fez questão de trazer a cabeça do monstro para todos verem..."

- "Os livros contam que ele amou apenas uma vez!"

- "A garota foi treinada por ele, é um pedófilo!"

- "Me disseram que aquele lenço vermelho, era da mulher dele...''

- "Falam que ele nem chorou quando ela morreu...''

- " Ela era A Soldado Mais Poderosa da Humanidade... Dizem que os dois juntos eram imbatíveis!"

- " Ela amava outro, e se matou!''

- "Ele vingou a morte dela!"

- "Dizem que ele conversa com o túmulo de um soldado... Ele é louco!"

- "Por que ele usa cachecol em pleno verão?"

- "Aquele homem nunca se casou! Ele só sabe matar!''

- "Ele não tem sentimentos"

Esses e vários outros comentários eram apenas alguns dos quais o lendário Comandante Levi Ackerman tinha que escutar todos os dias, principalmente quando liderava a sua tropa...

- Senhor, você quer que eu faça essa gentalha engolir suas palavras? – a filha de Yeager já pronta para levantar sua espada perguntou raivosa

- Não é necessário Mikasa! A maioria das coisas que eles dizem são as mais puras verdades. – respondeu o comandante, para logo proteger seu rosto cansado em seu surrado cachecol vermelho.


End file.
